


Special Smile

by Seblainer



Series: So in Love [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt and Sylvie spend lunch time together at 51.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: So in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147316
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Special Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom Chicago Fire  
Title: Special Smile  
Characters: Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Brettsey  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Matt and Sylvie spend lunch time together at 51.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Brettsey 10 Drabble Series: So in Love: Drabble # 1: *Special Smile* 

For Sylvie, Matt always had that special smile. The kind that made her heart speed up, her knees go weak, and made her palms sweat. Yeah, that kind of smile.

He was always doing or saying something to make her happy. It was something she loved about him. She was eating lunch when she felt hands on her shoulders.

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” Sylvie asked as she turned to see whose hands it was. When he took a seat, she set down her food.

Matt smiled at Sylvie and said, “I feel like I’m reading into things. So, I wanna talk to you and see what you think. I care about you, Sylvie. As more than friends.”

Sylvie said, “I feel like we’re way past being friends. The only thing is, we’re too worried about what that means. We don’t wanna hurt Gabby or risk our friendship.”

Matt paused and said, “It’s time we stopped worrying about other people or messing things up. We should do what makes us happy.”

Sylvie nodded. She moved closer and kissed him. The kiss lasted several moments before she pulled back and said, “That makes me happy.”

Matt reached for her once more. “Me, too.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
